Return of the Moon Child
by Acrocviper
Summary: Moon Child returns, what will happen now that she's on Smack Down? Will she be accepted or hated for her Wiccan beliefs?
1. She's Back

OVW gave Mr. McMahon a tape of my wrestling skills, and then I got the letter that would change my life yet again.

It had been six years since I was on television last. Matt Hardy only knew that a new diva was being signed on to Smack Down, so did the rest of the roster. They only knew that a new diva was going up against Jillian Hall for the Diva Championship title in a number one contender's match. I told Vince McMahon that I had wanted my identity to be kept a secret till the match, only then would my name be called out.

I stayed out of everyone's way, no one knew I was there or who occupied the only single dressing room to themselves. I walked towards the entrance ramp decked out in my old Celtic style clothing. Passing Randy Orton he crashed into a wall, tripped over a chair and fell on the floor in order to see if he was seeing right. He lost me when I turned around the corner and disappeared.

Raven's old theme song End of Everything from his WWF days blasted throughout the arena. Fans were confused as to what was going on, I knew Matt was having a hay day backstage as he watched me walk out in front of national television. Everyone stood in shock; there before them was the ever-unemotional looking Priestess Moon Child, the young assistant to the dark man known only as Raven. I wore my same gold fantasy looking outfit with a few minor adjustments. I resembled Legolas from the Lord of the Rings in a way, only in a more detailed way. I still had my Niam Lann, the crown like headband that I always wore when in costume. Then there was the mantle, or cape that I wore, followed by my gold and jeweled raven head walking stick. I handed my mantle, cape, walking stick and headband to a stagehand that then handed me a microphone.

"Wait a minute, I know you." Jillian said into her microphone. "You're that witch, back in 2000. The one that prayed to a goddess, the inventor of the Otherworld Slam but I thought you were killed. What, did you resurrect yourself or something?"

I smirked. "Yeah, you could say that. Yes I'm a witch but I prefer to be called Priestess Moon Child. I don't need implants to make myself look good."

"No wonder why you look like a hag."

That done it, that wasn't in the script. I threw out the microphone and jabbed the heel of my hand up into her nose, breaking it instantly. This woman was now on my 'watch your back' list. Suplexing Jillian I got up and circled her prone body. This was my wolf side talking and I knew she was starting to get the message. Boldly Jillian tackled me but I monkey flipped her into the corner. I let out a vicious and put her into my own version of a half Nelson, this one was to make her submit but I didn't want her to. Taking the back of her head I smashed her head into the mat.

In a corner I waited patiently till my opponent was on her feet. Grabbing the top ropes I back flipped into a handstand then landed in a crouching position on the ropes. That's when I saw Matt Hardy standing at the top of the ramp watching me closely in almost complete shock. Jillian went to push me off but I grabbed her throat before she even reached me. Hoisting the woman over my head I visualized myself briefly as a bear and I was certain that the cameraman was zooming in on this phenomenon. I executed my signature move I called the Otherworld Slam, a sidewalk slam from the top turnbuckle. The crowd went wild when I stood after my debut win. Exited the ring I grabbed my walking stick and went towards the entrance but stop to look at Matt briefly before disappearing behind the curtain.

"You're back in action?" Matt asked grabbing my elbow.

"Yeah, I'm back. It helps pay the bills and college and supports my small business. I'm not saying it's not good to see you because it is but I have an interview with Matthews in five minutes so I have to go. Guess we'll be talking later, bye."

With that I walked off to the interview area. Acting as if nothing was wrong I was stopped by Josh.

"Can I have a word, Priestess Moon Child?" He asked of me.

Shrugging I turned towards him. "Word away, Mr. Mathews. I'm not in a hurry."

"Is it true you're a witch?"

"Yes I am, I'm a practitioner of Wicca. Doesn't make me a had person does it?"

"Everyone thinks you're cheating because you cast spells…"

I laughed cutting him off. "That's not how I work. I work through skill, practice and knowledge. I have abilities that allows me to do what I do, it's not magick, it's my skills."

Josh swallowed. "Everyone thought you were dead."

"In a sense I did die, but I came back. I'm miracle actually, though you wouldn't understand my way of life. Anything else?"

"Where have you been for six years?"

"Working to get back in the ring. If you'll excuse me I have to go calm down." I stated before walking off.


	2. Memories

**AN: I am sorry if I haven't posted anything for some time now, I have been extremely busy with college homework, most of it being in my Reading 087 class. I swear they want you to drown in homework. How am I doing so far with this story? If there is anything you want to see give me a heads up and I'll see if I like it. Just remember this is a story about Wicca and Witchcraft, this is how I preseve things if I were a witch. Thank you for your reviews, I enjoy them.**

* * *

The hotel room was quiet, except for the snoring that came from Matt. After Matt came to catch up with me we stayed up till Matt passed out on my second bed. I was standing at my window looking out at the clear night sky; it was the right time to watch the full moon. With a cup of tea in hand I sighed and remembered back on the days I had with the WWF, and with my beloved teacher. I remembered one week that Mr. Levy had fallen ill and I was the only one to see to it that he got better. When modern medicine wouldn't relieve his flu he asked of me to do something about it.

I had gone out to a Pagan shop and a supermarket to get what I needed for a recipe that I read out of a book called Monkey Sweat. This was to help ease the infection that was raging a war in Mr. Levy but I had also gotten supplies for the healing ritual I had put together the day before. Already, Mr. Levy was getting a little bit better but it wasn't enough; he was due back to work in three days otherwise he would be suspended without pay till he was better.

"Here, drink this." I handed the glass of Monkey Sweat out to my teacher. "This ought to help with some of your headaches."

Mr. Levy groaned and opened one eye. "If it's poison give it to me intravenously, I'll die faster."

I shook my head. "Come on Mr. Levy, you need this job. This will clear all the bad stuff from your body and I'll reassure you that I have a ritual set up tonight for you."

Both brown eyes looked at me. "So you're going to try to cure me?"

"Nothing else is helping and you asked me to help you."

"When?"

"This morning when you were hunched over the toilet for twenty minutes puking your brains out." Setting the glass on the nightstand I helped Mr. Levy sit up. "I also bought you some chicken noodle soup, nothing too extravagant for your stomach to handle."

"I want steak." He groaned looking at me. "Don't you have a date?"

The look I gave my teacher told him that I was not going to leave his side. "Greg will have to understand that you're my guardian and that you come first when you're sick."

Somehow I got a smile out of him. "Thanks Moon Child. So what is this crap?"

"Monkey Sweat. Here try some."

Mr. Levy cringed, the taste wasn't that very good and he nearly threw it up if I hadn't shoved a spoonful of soup in his mouth. Rubbing back his hair I proceeded to sing a soothing song to him as I fed him the soup.

Her breath is the wind 

_Her tears are the rain_

_She is here to wash away your pain_

_His hair is the trees_

_His horns are the power_

_He is here at this very hour_

_They come in the day_

_They come in the night_

_They are here during your fight_

_They sing of happiness_

_They sing of wealth_

_They sing of the health that fills your heart._

_I sit here with you, on bedside table_

_To sing you the song of what they are able_

_I see them here in the form of sun and wind_

_They stand here wishing you get well again_

It was just a simple song that I had just made up. There were other songs I could have sung but that one just popped up from nowhere. After singing the song twice I hummed it when Mr. Levy's eyes started to droop. Taking the bowl to the little kitchenette in the hotel room I went back to tuck him in.

"What are you going to do for me?"

"You're going to drink the rest of this and sleep while I go over the spell for tonight. Just rest and I'll be sure to study for the test you set up for me."

"Don't slack off, Moon Child."

"I won't." I kissed his forehead. "Sleep tight and I'll wake you tonight. Hey that rhymed."

Mr. Levy laughed as I pulled the covers up to his chin. "You're better than my mother."

I sat down on my bed and took out my Book of Shadows, the simple binder that kept my spells and rituals and other things. The spell I wanted to do was something that I had seen my High Priestess perform on a sick boy with a serious case of the pneumonia and I had written it down to the T of what she did. After rechecking to see if I had my herbs, oils and candles I had decided to do it in the bathtub since I could do it out in the ocean.

As the moon started to shine through the curtains I smiled as I stood up with my little portable altar in my hands. I had just got done praying to Quan Yin, the Chinese goddess of mercy, to aid me in my spell that I was about ready to cast. I had a jar of sun charged scented water earlier and had charged it with my energy to heal Mr. Levy.

"Mr. Levy, wake up." I said shaking his shoulder while inching my face close to his. "You've been asleep all day. It's time for the spell."

Now I wasn't really sure how he would take it but I was standing wearing my traditional robe that I used for circle casting. He had only ever seen my do minor spells but this time I was decked out in my Witch Gown, an old witch costume I wore for Halloween one time. He looked at me and instantly tried to sit up.

"Come to the floor, I have a spell for you."

My pentacle tapestry was laid out on the floor with candles of certain colors for the Quarters. I laid Mr. Levy down with his head at the top point and his hands and feet at the lower points of the star in a circle. I knelt beside of my teacher and ran my hand over his head, face, down his throat and over his broad chest. I tried putting healing energy in him and I wanted this to desperately work, I could see him back in the ring wrestling his heart out.

Standing up I called on the Quarter, the directions of East, South, West and ending with North. I had asked the spirits of those Quarters into the circle to protect us. Then I invoked a God and Goddess of health, ones that were of Irish Celtic origin, because that was what my heritage. After that I knelt down next to the little altar I had set up near Mr. Levy's head. Taking the jar in my hands I concentrated all my energy onto charging the water some more. I chanted:

By herb and sun

Wellness and him are one

Healing energies now have merged

Harmful energy now be purged

I chanted this till I felt my healing energy enter the jar of water. I envisioned myself anointing Mr. Levy briefly in my mind before dipping a cotton ball in the water and anointing his head with water.

"Clear his mind, clear his head of pain and suffering. Feel it with health and return his intelligence." Mr. Levy's lips quivered as he tried to hide his smile.

This went on as I covered all the places such as his throat, his shoulders, his chest, his stomach and all the way down to his toes reciting what we wanted for these places. After this was done I envisioned a healing blue light surrounding him in a sphere. I smiled and looked down at my teacher.

"Thank you for your guidance in this rite. Thank you goddess for your guidance and thank you god for your guidance." I proceeded to thank the Quarters and close the circle. "Come on, one more glass of Monkey Sweat and you can go back to sleep."

"Whatever you say. That crap is nasty."

It was a bit easier for me to get Mr. Levy up and in bed, I had to almost force him to drink and after much persuading I got his to drink half of the glass of Monkey Sweat.

A smile formed on my face at the memory. Turning around I looked at Matt, who was still snoring away. I knew that he had missed me but the one person I had really missed was my old teacher. Would I ever see him again? Would I become what I had hoped to be early on in my wrestling career? What would my life be like from now on?

"Goddess, I pray to you on your fullness tonight, that I find my place in this world and become what I need to be. Though I wish I could see Mr. Levy again and tell him how much I love him."

With that I walked back over to the bed I was using for the night I turned back the covers and slid in. Before I fell asleep I looked over at Matt and smiled.

"If you weren't seeing someone I would really like to have had a relationship with you many times. But still, I wish I could see the one that I love." Turning over I closed my eyes and proceeded to sleep.


	3. Problems Resolved

It was odd how country music could influence me, then again when you like all types of music it's possible that any of them would influence you. Can't Go Back, by Bon Jovi and Cassandra Neddles made me realize something, I can't go back to the time that I had left behind but I can find it again. So I was making a big sacrifice with going home with Matt.

Jeff looked up from his hammock swing while strumming on his guitar when both his brother and friend Shane Helms walked around his house. Then he nearly fell out of the hammock when I ran passed the two older men with dogs on my heels. I didn't see Jeff because the sun blinded me and I eventually ran smack into him. Us two went falling to the ground while the dogs tried to lick my face off and smell me at the same time.

"Off!" Jeff yelled, and strangely the dogs backed off. "You, too, witch." He shoved me off of him and I lay on the ground momentarily before getting up. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to relive my past." I stated brushing off the dogs that were jumping all over me. "Off! Good dogs." Looking at Matt I sighed. "You didn't say he still hated me."

"I didn't want to bring up bad memories."

"That's just it, memories, that won't hinder me in any way. Well I came by to tell you that I'm forgiving you for all the hate crimes you pulled on me."

Jeff stared at me. "All those dirty tricks, the pranks, the name calling and the fact that I attacked you on numerous occasions, you come here to forgive me? Why?"

"Because I know deep down in your multicolored heart that there was always a kind person even if you acted like a skinhead. Even if you still hate me I'm still telling you that I forgive you off all the nastiness that you pushed upon me. In fact if it weren't for you hating me I still would think that you were a human."

His green eyes looked me over. "Listen maybe I was a little harsh earlier. I just the night when you were shot I saw something, something that I will never etch out of my mind."

"I know what you saw because I saw them too."

"What did you see?"

"They were indicating death, not in a literal sense but in a figurative manner. Death of a hate towards me, or death of a friendship and if I'm correct you and Mr. Levy were never on good terms after that."

"He thought I had hired someone to shoot you, which I would never do in my life. Trust me I'm not that shallow."

Just then a woman walked up to us, her brown hair that was slightly curled. She looked at me and smiled instantly.

"Oh wow, so you're the diva that Jeff's been taking a liking to."

"Wait I thought you hated me."

"Hated your religion, you're far better with your wrestling skills that I am now."

I shifted my weight. "Why don't you get back into it?"

"I'm more artistic now, than a wrestler." He wrapped his arm around the woman. "This is my girlfriend Beth. Beth, this is Amaris, remember I was telling you about our history."

"Jeffery Nero Hardy, you dip shit!" Beth pushed him away from her. "How could you ever treat a fourteen year old like that? You damn near killed her with that kendo stick."

"Please, ma'am." I raised my hand to interject. "It's all forgiven, it's in the past. I've learned from him that I should keep my enemies as close as possible, fighting skills that have proved useful in matches during my OVW days." Just then my cell phone rang. "Excuse me, friend of mine calling."

John was on the other line. "Homie, you better tell me everything."

"What are you talking about, Cena?" I asked walking away from the group.

"Well I gets a call…"

"John, use proper English. You know how I hate how you like to talk that way sometimes."

"What ever." He growled slightly. "Are you really dating Matt Hardy?"

I rolled my eyes. "Not really, as of yet, we've only gone out on a couple dates seeing as how we're coworkers and all. There is this storyline floating around the writers about putting me in a relationship with him, seeing as how him and that other diva broke up because she's going to the OVW."

"Damn it, I thought you were keeping yourself for bird boy?"

"Mr. Levy isn't coming back, John. I am going to move on with my life as best as I can do. Even though I love him with all my heart I don't think he's going to be coming back into my life."

Jeff stood there staring between his brother and me. "You and her are dating?"

"We're still trying to work it out." Matt replied. "With Ash and I done, I figured I could try it with her, since we have known each other for a long time. Hell Jeff, she's friendly with Adam and Amy, even if Adam hates my guts. You know how close they were."

"Yeah, you should have seen them at a meeting between both brands. Amy was laughing at Amaris, who actually had Adam in a side headlock. It was pretty funny laughing at their antics. Adam was even civilized around Matt for once." Shane added. "She really wants him back, you know."

Matt looked at his feet. "I still feel alone, you know. Nobody to love or nobody to love me."

"Hey Matt, forgot to tell you, a friend of mine in LA is coming on tour with me. She's a witch too so you'll have to suffer with two on the road for a while. I got her an interview with Mr. Long about a possible masseuse for the wrestlers." I walked up while putting my phone back in my pocket. "Shane, when are you coming back to the ring? I still have that match against you to do."  
"Don't remind me." He covered his face with his hand. "You have some nasty punches."

Jeff almost was ready to attack me. "You punched Shane?"

"No, it's the guys that I do it to. Attacked JBL, as the script said, and my fake punch became a real punch. That booby prize of his, Jillian Hall, has had it out for me since day one. No one really likes me because of my religion but I'm not going to let that bring me down." I petted one of the dogs that were sitting at my feet. "So anyway, I'm guessing you've heard the storyline about the Smack Down Diva Championship contest. It's going slower because as you know Smack Down only has like three other divas, not including me. They are putting me in cruiserweight matches just to see how people like it."

"How are people taking it? I mean you being a witch and all." Beth asked as we all headed inside for something to drink.

I sat down at the table with Matt next to me. "Still a lot of controversy, I freak people out sometimes. Other times it's amusing to see how people stare at me as I carry a staff in one hand and while doing photo shoots I'm handling ten-foot boa constrictors, amongst other things."

"What other things?" Jeff asked.

"Mr. McMahon and I have a contract saying that I dress the way I want to dress and now how he wants me to dress. I have more morals that most of everyone in this business. I'm the only one willing to put my body in weird situations. Meaning I favor natural based things, from animals to out door shots. I've taken photography in my high school days and know that in order for pictures to work you have to capture emotion. So I'm trying to capture my passion for my religion and how I look at things. Speaking of, I'm scheduled to do a photo shoot for something totally different."

Shane was the one to ask this. "I heard you have a comic book coming out."

This time I did laugh. "That's what it's about. I've been made into a magical she-elf warrior. They're getting me to do different things because this is like Inu-Yasha where he's traveling around with his friends; that is what it's about. So their having me posing for different scenes and things."

Jeff handed me a cup of water that I had requested. "How is your personal life becoming?"

"I've been trying to keep up with my religion if that's where you're getting at. Traveling and witchcraft don't usually give a girl some time to do things that she wants to do but I live with it. I've become a sort of celebrity amongst the Pagan society, and even non-Pagans like me now. Whenever I go home I'm going there is a big bag of mail that I have to go through. Good thing Cora is there to help me go through. Every once in a while I'll get some hate male. Truth be told, sometimes I miss the road."

"Do you know if you're going to be getting the Diva championship?"

"Actually I'm not, because they have something else in mind." I smirked as Shane groaned. "Shane is going to be loosing his belt to me."  
"You have got to be kidding me!" Jeff exclaimed almost spitting out his drink. "No one has done that since Jazz was released."

"They're going to put me in a storyline with Melina and MNM. After that I'm still not sure."

I didn't say anything for a bit. "Hey Jeff, are you and I friends now?"

Jeff didn't exactly know what to say. "Maybe. I mean you are older and you have your right to beliefs. It was my fault that I hated you for being a witch, now that I know you mean absolutely no harm to anyone. But I guess if we start over then I guess there is nothing wrong with us being friends; you are a cool person and all plus you have some great qualities that I like."

I smiled at the man. "Thanks. There is one thing I have to ask you, Jeff. Could you please, pretty please, teach me how to ride a dirt bike? The only time I'm ever really extreme is in the ring, outside of it I'm too busy with other things to really get on things like motorcycles."

Smiling Jeff stood up, "Come on, I'll introduce you to my stash."


	4. The Break Up

**I know I haven't been able to update, I made this chapter short because I have other things on my mind. The song from the other chapter was Can't Go Home, by Jennifer Neddles and Bon Jovi, I couldn't think of the woman's name. I haven't thought of what the next chapter is going to be like, but people have been requesting for Raven to show up but I don't know how it's going to go. Could someone give me an idea I could try to work with?**

* * *

From my spot in the ring I stood watching MNM approach. This was on a Friday show of Smack Down and this was for the Smack Down Divas Championship. I had an idea of how it was going to go; Melina and I talked about it before we came to the building.

When the match started I was match to match with Melina, both of us giving it our all. I didn't need to shift because I knew I wouldn't do my finisher but instead I had given myself a charm that would protect me from the Snap Shot. While Melina was yelling at the ref, who had almost disqualified her Johnny and Joey came in and gave me the Snap Shot move rendering me unconscious giving Melina the win. I didn't feel guilty because that was the storyline, but I saw a face that I didn't expect. For a brief moment as I walked away from the ring I could have sworn I saw Mr. Levy sitting in the audience watching me. Blinking I tried looking for him again but some of the stagehands ushered me off to get looked over. Come to think of it, my neck was sort of hurting.

Matt greeted me backstage, kissing me lightly on the cheek. "You did great."

"Yeah but I have to go, my scene with Melina is coming up. Meet me out back of the arena near the trucks, I'll be waiting." I called out to Matt as I ran down a hallway.

Just as planned I was walking towards an exit sign of the assigned corridor that the seen was in with myBo staff in hand adjusting my Niam-Lann. A cameraman followed me, evidently zooming in on my distraught face.

"Guess I am the better diva in the company. No spell can stop me from being the best."

I stopped at the voice and turned around. MNM were standing behind me, evidently playing the role of snobs. In real life, Melina and I had a cool understanding; she didn't say anything bad about my religion and I never mentioned how big her breasts were.

"That's not what the spirits say." I countered. "When one path ends another begins, and let me tell you I like the path that I chose. Because in the end I will still out do you in anything. At least I have morals, rather than someone who'll open her legs to just about anything."

A low growl emitted from behind me, a stray dog had come into the building and was looking up at the new Smack Down Diva champion. Giving the dog a command in the form of a bark him and I set off towards the back area of the arena. With that behind me I needed to think, about what I had seen earlier.

_He's been doing it again_, I thought looking up at the night sky. _He's been plaguing my dreams. Goddess, I always dream about kissing him but then it's just a dream._

"Why, why can't you just admit it Amaris, he's not coming back." I told myself standing under one of those lamps.

My neck was still hurting from that snap shot maneuver Johnny and Joey gave me. I had decided to take a long hot shower once I got back to the hotel; actually, I needed someone to massage my neck.

Just then I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders, I didn't care who those hands belonged to I just needed release from my pain. From years ago when I was working in the WWF after a lot of the bumps that Jeff Hardy gave me Mr. Levy would do full back and shoulder massages on me, I was actually able to sleep that night and not wake up in pain the next morning. These hands worked just like Mr. Levy, firm yet gentle.

"Mr. Levy." I breathed.

"Yes?"

Spinning around I looked at my teacher, my old teacher. Was I dreaming or was he in front of me? Reaching out I pressed my hand against his chest, but instantly he changed. I mean, this wasn't Mr. Levy, this was a Vision and this Vision turned into Matt Hardy.

"What did you call me?" Matt asked.

I was beside myself as I stepped away from Matt. "Stupid Visions."

Matt looked at me. "Care to explain, I don't get it. Why did you call me Mr. Levy? Do you still have a thing for him, Amaris?"

How was I supposes to answer that?

"It runs more than a thing, Matt. Maybe this is the path I choose but my love is on another."

"So you're saying, you would rather be friends. That you want Raven back?"

"It would make things simpler. But Goddess, I have not seen him in six years or so and I don't think he would want to come back to me. He's forty-one right now and I'm almost twenty-one. Don't you think that's being a little strange?"

"You never had the conversations we had after you left."

I looked at Matt but didn't say anything so I just let him continue.

"He cared a lot for you, more than just like a daughter. He would describe you in ways that a husband would a wife. You never saw the ways he acted when Jeff would berate you right in front of him. It got to the point that he rarely talked to anyone at all. He started abusing drugs and alcohol, that's why he looks the way he looks now."

Looking at my feet I sighed. "Did Jeff ever tell you what he saw in that emergency room?"

"He never spoke about it."

"He saw the Triple Goddesses of the Morrigan, the death goddesses. He saw my faith, not his. Now he is sort of starting to get a handle on my religion. Mr. Levy was never like that, he never questioned my religion and I guess that's what linked us. I always thought he was cool, for being as smart as he was and yet got his head bashed in on an almost daily basis."

Matt laughed. "You really love him don't you?"

"I never thought of it, I enjoyed him, I enjoyed his presence and knowing he was there to stand up with me for all the crap that Jeff put me through I realized when he left me he left with a part of me; he stayed with me as I went through my training years."

I was looking at the dim stars overhead when Matt looked at me questioningly. "I mean, he was my influence to get into wrestling, to stand up for my beliefs against your brother. When I think about it, he loved me all the time and I didn't know about it."

"He was proud of you."

"He cried for me."

"Scott cried? The man could barely laugh."

"I know it sounds funny but when I went through my out of body experience I saw him, I saw him crying. I saw that then he truly loved me and that he would always love me. Why did he start abusing drugs? To get me out of his mind, to get the effect of us and our relationship behind him and I bet to beat himself up for not contacting me for all those years. I just wish and pray that maybe one day him and I could get together, to be what we had always wanted to be without worrying about what people would think about. I know now that this relationship gave me the opportunity that there was no one else out there besides Mr. Levy for me."

"I'm glad I was here for you to see that, though it doesn't give me much happiness. I'm still alone here."

"No you're not. You have your mother to talk to. I'm not pushing anything on you but try looking at the moon, no matter what phase she's in she can be your mother and know that no matter where you are she's looking down upon you and your brother from her starry heaven."

"This is the best break up I have ever been in." Matt smiled giving me a hug. "Are you up for dinner?"

"Now that you mentioned it, there's this Japanese buffet that I saw on the way to the arena. Let's go there."

"Cool, grab your gear, I'll grab mine and I will meet you our here." Matt smiled at me.

We bother ran back inside, a race to see who get our things and meet up out back. In the end I beat Matt by five minutes, he had to stop and talk to Mr. Long about the next house show. That night was fun but I still was plagued with those dreams of my old teacher, about how he smiled at me and how he was proud of how far I had come. But by morning he was gone and I barely remembered what some of those dreams were about.


	5. The Otherworld Call

**I got some good reviews. I was actually in the middle of writing this chapter and I knew I hit the nail on the head. I think I might have one chapter to go but I can't make any promises. School week is coming again and I have no desire for my reading 087 class. I hope you like this chapter. I'm getting more ideas for more Wiccan stories so after this is done I hope to persue them.**

* * *

I was sitting at home, in my new home in New Jersey. I had moved there the week after I lost to Melina and was enjoying the view I had of New York City across the river. My house was a lakeside house, four rooms and my own garden. I knew I was giving up on a major part of my religion by being on the road constantly but this was the path that I chose and that was the path I was on now. Looking out the bay windows to my back patio I smiled at the spring weather outside, I had planned an outside ritual to honor the spring since how I wasn't home for Ostara, the mark of the Vernal Equinox.

Just then my phone rang and I went to get it. John Cena and Randy Orton, my friends from the OVW days were out getting some food for the meal they wanted to cook me so I was home alone. I reached the phone in the kitchen and answered it.

"Merry Meet! How may I help you?" I asked, one of my greetings for the telephone when I was in particular moods.

"So your phone does work." A snide voice on the other line asked.

I froze and nearly dropped the phone. I was listening to a voice from the past and I didn't know what to think.

"Mr. Levy?" I finally croaked out. "Is that you?"

"It ain't Santa Clause. So how have you been kid?"

"Goddess, help me. Why in the name of Summerland are you calling me? I thought you didn't want to talk to me because it was safer for us that way?"

There was a pause on his side, I even heard him sigh. "I didn't want you to grow up and walk away from me, I gave you up because I gave up on us the night you were shot. When I saw you lying there in pain I never wanted to see you in pain. Jeff told me that you forgave him. That I'm very surprised about, Moon Child."

"You talked to Jeff?"

"And Matt. Matt and I still talk but it was Jeff that gave me your number. So are you and Matt Hardy really seeing each other or is it just a storyline."

"We had been dating for a month but I broke it off when I realized it wasn't meant to be." I answered sitting down at my table. "I've been saving myself for that special person."

"And who would that be?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I asked playfully looking at the pentacle plates I had stacked up in my cabinets. "Do you still have the pentacle I gave you?"

"Yes. Do you still have the picture?"

It was a week into the hospital stay when I was shot that Matt showed up with a picture, a picture that Mr. Levy had drawn for me. It was framed and I had it hanging up in my bedroom above me simple altar; I've kept it safe all these years. The picture was of me, as a warrior woman with a sword in one hand and a shield in the other, facing an army of monsters. This was symbolic to me, and I never let it out of sight when I was at my altar.

"Yes, I keep it close to me whenever I'm home. Have you read the comics yet?"

"It's been three months and I have all three monthly comics. I'm impressed with what you're doing, that comic book writer even put your beliefs in it. I'm proud of you, Moon Child."

Smiling I looked outside. "I've missed you a lot. There was never a day that passed that I didn't think about you. Did you try any curse on me or something?"

"Why would I do that?"

"It's just that you've been plaguing my dreams lately. Like you want me to know that you still love me."

"That's sort of why I wanted to talk to you."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I'm getting married."

Again I sat in shock. Why was this happening, why wasn't I ever the one to get the lucky breaks? Why couldn't I be the one to marry Scott? Why was I even calling him Scott?

"Oh, well I guess I should be happy for you."

"But you're not?"

"Not in the least. I thought, when hearing your voice, I wondered where you are, what you're doing and how you are doing? But that was a big atomic bomb on my life. So let's make this short and let me tell you how I feel. I have loved you, I am in love with you and I will always love you till death do us part. So I'm going to be living while you go one loving someone just as important to you. I don't hate you for loving someone else but at least I know you are happy and in love. Goodbye, Mr. Levy. I hope you have a long and happy life with your new love. Don't let me stop you and don't ever call me again." With that I hung up, unhooked the phone from the wall and turned around. "Hi guys, just get in?"

"That was him? That was Raven? What did he say?" Randy asked.

"Oh we just talked about things, about how I missed him and about how he's getting married. Now if you'll excuse me I want to go scream my head off at the punching bag. You two make dinner but please don't blow up the joint."

Walking passed my friends I headed down to my basement getaway, my own wrestling ring and gym in the basement. My house had a basement and an attic that ran the whole length of the house. The basement was my exercise room and my attic was my sacred place, I think I made three of them. As I was down in the basement I took my anger and pain out on the heavy punching bag, pretending that all my anger energy was being released with every punch and swing at the bag.

Back upstairs Matt had just arrived with Jeff and Beth, as well as the dogs, whom were all too happy to see me again. John filled the three in on the details of what happened and Matt looked at Jeff, a worried expression on his face. Even though we weren't going out any more Matt still had a strong bong with me and he would be damned if anything had ever happened to me.

"Did you know?" Jeff asked.

"No," Matt responded, "I didn't know. Unless, you don't think?"

"He wouldn't do it would he? He wouldn't really be thinking about do it, just to say those things and do this?"

John waved his hands. "What are you two talking about?"

"Scott Levy has something planned out, he wants it to be a surprise and knowing him he's not saying anything. He probably said that to Amy to throw her off thinking that he doesn't care about her when in reality he really does." Matt explained.

"What are we going to do with the pissed off witch in the mean time?" Jeff asked watching his dogs scratch at the closed basement door.

"Let her cool down, that's all I have to suggest." John said. "There's nothing we can do about it and I don't want to piss her off more than what really needs to be done. She has enough on her plate right now."

Cora Wyrd, my friend walked in from outside. "Okay, what's going on? I sense some extreme sadness in here."

"Amy just got a call from her old teacher." Randy told her. "Oh this is Matt Hardy, his brother Jeff and Jeff's girlfriend Beth. Guys, this is Amy's friend from LA, Cora."

Matt stared at her, my friend was not sure why but he just stared at her. "You look familiar."

"Nope, never met you before. Wrestling isn't one of my fine points. Anyway I'm going to go see what my friend is up to, otherwise I'd be beating down that door right about now."

Cora walked up to me as I sat in the ring in slight meditation. The dogs were what brought me out of it when they raced up and tackled me onto my back. After welcoming their kisses I pushed them off of me as Cora came to sit with me; with not saying anything at first, she just sat there for a moment to let me catch my thoughts.

"I feel better now." I said looking at her.

"Good, because you're starting to worry your friends. So your old teacher called?"

"Something is different, it's like he wanted me to know he's getting married. And why did it sound like he wanted me to confess to him that I love him?" I asked petting a black and brown dog. Jeff has too many dogs I can't keep their names straight."

"Maybe you shouldn't have to worry about him, he's in your past. You forgave Jeff, so why not forgive Raven and just get over it?"

"I thought I got over it but I was wrong. I'm so not over it. Cora, I love the man and I can't get him out of me head, not even when I sleep."

"Well how about a spell to find peace and serenity. I've been working with a spell and it seems to really work great, especially when I have that stupid interview with Orlando Bloom at the end of the next month."

"Sure, I need to get my spirits back, especially when I have to beat Greg next week for the cruiserweight titles." I smiled standing up. "Well come on guys, we'll show you the backyard." I was talking to the dogs.


	6. He's Back!

Greg Helms and I sat in the catering room going over our match for that night. Greg was how I started to call him, he was Shane to his close friends but to me he was Greg. I actually saw him smile brightly when I called him that for the first time, now it was an all too familiar thing for me.

"So I miss the Flying wizard and you pop up and start taking me on full swing?" Greg asked. "Are you listening?"

"No, I have a strange feeling about tonight."

Cora and Matt walked up. "Hey guys, how is it going?" Cora asked.

"I can't think straight and I have a strange feeling that something is going to happen tonight." I recapped for them.

"Like what?" Matt sat next to me.

"I've looked at my tarot cards and I only get that an unexpected surprise is coming."

"Well good luck with that. Don't let it interrupt your match tonight." Matt advised me. "You have a lot going for you tonight and you don't need it being messed up. I have to go looking for Chris Chavis, him and I have a match tonight against MNM. You want to come Cora?"

"You know I will."

I couldn't shake that feeling, everything I did wouldn't allow me ignore the feeling. During my meditative state I kept on seeing ravens in my mind as I sat in my sacred spot. It was like some kid of sign was telling me something was going to happen that night. Opening the door to my small dressing room, one that set me apart from the rest of the Smack Down locker room, I found a small box sitting at my feet. It was in a black bow with a black feather tied to it.

_For the next cruiserweight champion, something that will relax you after your match,_ the card read. Inside was an orange, oranges were a calming fruit especially if you smelled it.

"Who would send me this?" I asked peeling the orange after successfully seeing that it hadn't been poisoned. "They must know that I always drink orange tea to calm myself down after my shows."

A stagehand came and got me when it was close to my time to go on. Greg met up with me at the entrance curtain and smiled when I walked up in my Celtic gear. "Ready for your big break? After all it has been a long time since any girl has ever won the cruiserweight championship."

I smiled. "I'm ready for it."

Greg was out first, strutting his stage self as an egotistical idiot in front of the crowd. No one knew that he would be facing me for the title and no one would expect the outcome. Once Greg did his thing in the ring my music hit, sending the audience into an uproar. Like predicted they were in shock to see that Priestess Moon Child was going up against Gregory Helms for the cruiserweight title the day of his return.

Walking down to the ring I kept chanting the same words over and over to myself. _Calm as rain furious as wind. Calm as rain furious as wind._ I had started chanting this whenever my mind couldn't concentrate on my matches. Handing off my crown and staff to a stagehand I got into the ring and waited for the match to start.

Once Greg and I locked up I started using my skills. Greg threw me into the corner and charged. Kicking him with my feet he flew backwards and I charged at him. The both of us fell out of the ring and I went to town on him, feeling my animal qualities overcoming me and I knew that in due time I would be triumphant. The bear qualities were present and I loved the raven feeling in me but it was the bear feeling that was in me at that moment. Throwing Greg into the steel steps everyone watched on as I rolled him back into the ring and I followed.

Greg got to his feet and proceeded to stomp on me. Grabbing his ankle I tripped him up and rolled into a partial pin but got the two count. Springing to my feet I was crouching down on the balls of my feet bearing my teeth to the wrestling as he stood in shock. This was scripted but he hadn't really been in a match with me and he was slightly curious as to what I was doing. From out of nowhere I charged at Greg, he tried to move but I cloths lined instead. I was growling now, my senses picking up on my opponent and I was starting to taste his fear. Ignoring the fans I flipped myself up onto the top turnbuckle I squatted there looking for an opportunity; instead, Greg came at me and pushed me off the top turnbuckle and onto my back near the crowd barrier. I sat up and growled and scrambled back into the ring to rage war on Greg. Punch and punch we went at it, but eventually I started to wear out and I felt my spirit slipping. Greg pushed me up into the corner and held me there. He stood there staring at me, the ref was counting him so he let go of my forearms and let me stand there.

_Morrigan, women of fury and battle, be with me now._ I thought this as I closed my eyes briefly. Standing up I looked directly at Greg with my head slightly lowered and looking at him over my nose. This was my glare and he knew that I was back in business. I looked to my left then my right and smiled slightly. I would just have to wait for the right moment to do it.

That moment came when Greg charged at me and I suplexed him pretty hard. I was getting the signal from the timekeeper so I had to finish this soon. Finally back flipping hand stand onto the corner post and waited for Greg to come at me. As he staggered I grabbed him by the throat and summoned all strength to me, then hoisted him over my head. In a split second I gave him the Otherworld Slam on him and went for the cover. 1 2 3! I was the new Cruiserweight champion and as I stood with the belt in hand I felt something was coming at me. Turning around I stood rooted to place. Mr. Levy, everyone knew him as Raven, slid into the ring and walked right up to me.

Standing in shock, with my mouth slightly ajar, I looked at my old teacher. He stood there looking down at me, his dark eyes piercing into my dark blue ones. We stood there, no one knew what was going to happen and I didn't know this was even real. In Mr. Levy's hand was something and as he held it up for me to see in was my pentacle necklace that I had gaven him before he parted long ago; he put it over my head and let his hand rest on my shoulders. This wasn't a dream; this was the real thing and I didn't know what to do.

Mr. Levy cupped my face in his hands and brought me into a brief kiss. Dropping the belt I stepped back in slight fear. Why had he come here, hadn't he said that he found someone else to love. Tilting my head slightly I thought, _Screw it, I might as well get something out of it._ I stepped up to Mr. Levy and brought him into a kiss, but this was more passionate than the last, earning us a fair amount of cheers.

Picking up my belt and handing it to me, Mr. Levy led me out of the ring and up the ramp with me following. I wasn't quite sure what he wanted and I didn't think anything about it as I followed him.

The cameraman tailed us but was cut off when Mr. Levy guided me into my dressing room and locked the door behind us. I turned around and looked at my teacher before punching him in the nose.


	7. The Answers

Mr. Levy looked at me in shock as I stood there glaring at him.

I was majorly pissed off at him and I made sure he knew that. I wanted so much to kick him where it counted but his dark eyes said it all, he loved me.

"You lied to me, Mr. Levy." I glared at him placing the belt down on a couch. "You think you can come back here and just do that to me on live television."

"I lied to you for a reason."

"And that would be?"

"I wanted to surprise you and the world with how much I love you."

"But you said you were getting married, Mr. Levy. You made it sound like you wanted to hurt my feelings and I truly believed you. Why the heck did you tell me after all these years of not speaking? Mr. Levy you hurt me and I don't know why you did this to me. I know you were protecting me but I want to know why you just did that?"

"Because I am back in the WWE."

That news shocked me to death, so much so that I had to sit down and stare at him in disbelief. Mr. Levy was back in the WWE, instead of TNA. How was that possible and what the heck is up with my mind.

"Why?"

"I decided to commit my life to you and that I have brought someone along with me."

"Who?"

"Jeff Hardy and Matt Hardy are going back to being the Hardy Boyz again. This time Team Xtreme has Cora with them as their valet. We didn't want anyone to know till tonight because we have to interrupt Matt's match with MNM. The company wants us to be a fighting force in Smack Down. So are you up to it?"

Not saying anything for a minute I sighed. "Yeah sure I will. I just want to know, why are you not in TNA anymore. I thought that was where you were suppose to be seeing as how you are a hardcore champion."

"The business is expanding. Well they are going to be adding the hardcore division to both rosters. I came here because I wanted to be with you and enjoy wrestling and the more money that the WWE gives." Mr. Levy sat next to me and brought me into his arms. "I really missed you, Moon Child."

He leaned down and kissed my head. I looked up at him, smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. "I missed you too Mr. Levy."

"Call me Scott, Amaris. I am not your teacher no more."

I would have a hard time with that, seeing as how I've only known him as my teacher and not my lover.

"Scott, can we go out on a date? I know you're not like that but I want to actually do it since you're my first boyfriend." I got a kiss for my words. "Why did you do that?"

"I can't kiss my girlfriend like that? Fine, I'll just go." He got up but pounced on me seconds later. "I have been dreaming about this for six years, and I am not going to let you go. You are too precious to me to loose you again."

A tear trickled down my face. "I wish mom was here, she would have loved to hear you say that."

"Where is she?"

"Died when I was eighteen, to breast cancer."

"I'm so sorry, Amaris. I wish I could have been there for you when she did, she always made sure I was okay."

"She talked to you while we were apart?"

"Yeah, she knew there was more to us than what we were letting on." Looking at the clock on the wall Scott sighed. "Come on, we have to go down and beat the holy hell out of those three loud mouths." I'm quite sure he was talking about MNM. "Jeff will be happy to be working with you, he's turned around a lot since you went to go see him."

We walked towards the entrance curtain and met up with Jeff and my friend Cora. They smiled at us and I hugged Jeff. "I see you never knew this was coming. Well Matt doesn't know that this is coming either. We just wanted to surprise the hell out of everyone." Jeff told me.

"Come on, that's our cue." Cora pulled me with her.

Us five ran down the ramp and barreled into the ring; I took Joey, Jeff got a hold of Johnny, Cora took care of Melina and Raven took on Road Warrior. Cora, Raven and I got ready and did the Raven Effect on our opponents while Jeff executed a perfect Twist of Fate on Road Warrior. The fans were going nuts at this, I think they were in shock that this was actually happening. All of us, including Tatanka stood looking down at our downed opponents and we all smiled with satisfaction and raised our hands together in satisfaction. I swear the kiss that Scott gave me was breathless as all of us stood in our glory.

"So that is what the new talent is? Two druggies and a slut from LA?" JBL's voice said from the ramp.

I picked up a microphone from a stagehand. "Really, and that effects you how? I mean come on. my mentor is back, two of the best brothers are back together and I have a close friend of mine to share my life with. Oh yeah, that's right, you're just jealous."

"I'm not jealous of a witch. Especially one that cheats for her wins."

"I may have lost the Diva belt but I did pick up this beauty without cheating; unlike some people. Now, this is our time, your time had ran out when you just walked out of here for no reason. Unless you want a match you can go back to your bubbly champagne and fish eggs."

JBL glared at me. "No whore is going to talk to the God of wrestling."

Raven took the microphone from me. "Call my girlfriend that again and you'll be tasting the Raven Effect and you'll be sure to feel the Slam from me."

"A drug addict harassing me?"

We all looked amongst each other and nodded. As a group Tatanka, Matt, Jeff, Cora, Raven and I charged up the ramp to the United States Champion. He turned to leave but was attacked with a chair from Benoit.

"Come on, let's get out of here." I looked back at my friends. "Let's get out of here and go do something.


	8. Announcements

**I know this is a long chapter, it's because I couldn't really think of anything for it. Please be nice, I have at least one chapter left to go before this story is done.**

* * *

The year had gone by, and I had been the longest reigning cruiserweight in the WWE. A lot had changed for Scott and I, we were engaged and I had a surprise for everyone, most of it was a message for them and I was sure that my fans would be disappointed.

Friday Night Smack Down and I wanted to make my speech first to everyone. Raven stood with me; our hands were holding and the fans chanting Raven all over the place. I held my head high until the people quieted down before I spoke.

"I have an announcement for everyone and mostly for Raven here." I looked at my fiancé. "I went to a doctor's appointment because I thought I was getting a cold or something. Well I got the news that I am four weeks pregnant." I swear to you the entire crowd freaked out as Raven stared at me in shock.

He scooped me up in his arms and swung me around. I knew he was going to do this and I allowed him to do so. Raven then put me down and planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"But karma has a way of ruining things, right?" I added. "Mr. Long told me to do this. As of right now, the title is up for grabs and I won't be getting it back till I am off of my paternity leave. Until then, I have decided to quit wrestling all together to pursue some different things that I haven't had the time to do. I hope that I haven't offended anyone in my decisions tonight. Thank you."

Gingerly Raven helped out of the ring and up the ramp, I knew he was trying not to act like this on live television but he couldn't help it. Matt, Jeff, Cora, Chris Chavis (Tatanka) and Greg met up with us backstage.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Matt asked.

"Why are you quitting?" Jeff asked after his brother.

"When is it due?" Cora asked.

I raised my hands to them. "This is something that I felt required a lot of thinking. I knew continuing my job would be a fatal mistake if anything were to happen to me while I'm out there. I want to go home for a while and just become a mom and I don't want both of us on the road and I have to leave my baby with someone. So I have meditated on this and decided that this was the only way for us to go. My contract ends effective immediately so now I am not a wrestler any more."

Jeff hugged me. "I am so sorry that I have ever been an ass to you, Amy. I just want you to know that I want to be there for you when the baby is born."

"I guess I have an announcement. I've been released by Vince because he flat out doesn't want me here." Scott said, head lowered. "TNA wants me back and I accepted them."

I hugged my fiancé feverishly. "I'm glad, because I don't want you to be on the road when Little One is born. But when do you leave, how are they going to do that?"

"Easy, Benoit has made an announcement about that tonight."

"I told him that if I win the match, he has to leave and go back to TNA, if I loose then I get cut from Smack Down." Chris Benoit said walking up. "Congratulations you two. I hope you both live happily ever after. When are you going to get married?"

"We'll be hand fasted at a private ceremony with a coven that I am in and then we'll have a Jewish marriage because his mother told him to." I answered smiling. "Excuse me, I have a weak stomach right now. Out of the way, lunch coming up!"

Cora smiled at me as I struggled to get into my wedding gown. Beth was there getting my makeup ready. I was six months pregnant and forcing everyone to wait till I tell them what the outcome about what the gender of the baby was going to be. I was quite sure the fans were going to be wondering that.

"Why did you choose this dress?" Ma, who was Scott's mother, asked.

I had a long talk with the rabbi and told him that I didn't really feel comfortable with a traditional dress and got him to accept my dress. It was an Egyptian dress, one that looked like what Alexander's mother wore in that movie. I even had a crown of gold that wrapped around my head, it was my crown that I always wore in my WWE days. I smiled at this, it had Scott's favorite history subject and my Celtic love.

"Because this is something that Scott had always wanted to see me in and I couldn't resist the urge to give it to him." I smiled as I sat down to let Beth to do my makeup. "Let's get this over with."

"How was the Witch Wedding?" Ma asked, since she wasn't there. She also hated my religion but loved me just the same.

"It was awesome. We had all our friends there and some of their families too. The Coven was there and I was excited about seeing Scott in traditional Celtic attire. Someone had gotten pictures and we're waiting for Shelley to get the tape ready for next Friday's show. But tonight, they are backing off so his real name won't be heard."

For the next several hours I went through the Jewish wedding, it was funny to see the look on everyone's faces when I walked down the isle with Da, Scott's father, and I was really certain that Scott would have fainted. My pudgy belly was prominent under my garbs but everything was great. I was anxious to get this over with and I didn't know what to do afterwards, besides having a big blow out on the beach of Florida.

Da took me aside and smiled at me. "You have given our son so much love and he's a changed man. I am so sorry to hear about the attack."  
He was talking about the time that I was attacked by some anti-witch people in Orlando. Luckily the baby was extremely fine and the only thing wrong was a sprained wrist. If it wasn't for the dog that saved me I wouldn't have been there that night. I smiled up at my now father-in-law, the man that was now a grandfather.

"It was a scare but nothing is wrong. I am happy with the outcome and that the baby is okay.  
"Have you decided on a name yet?"

"Yes we have but everyone's going to have to wait for the announcement on Friday." I smirked then walked away.

Scott took me in his arms as I took off my shoes when I got back to him. Rob Van Dam was there and I smiled at him. "Having a fun time? Where's your wife?"

"Girl talk. How can you not care about what everyone is gossiping about? I mean you're almost like one of the guys."

"I've been around Scott for a while and I would care less about that stuff. Now if I can just get him to not play heavy metal around the baby, it's been moshpit dancing on my bladder ever time it hears Rob Zombie."

Rob laughed. "What about your music."

"Same thing, but the outcome of this pregnancy will give everyone a shock." I looked at Scott. "Have you spilled the beans to anyone?"

"No. I won't until TNA. You'll just have to watch Friday."

Friday came and I stood on stage with Raven letting the fans go wild at my presence. Working for the WWE I didn't get this much cheering. I had one hand over my stomach and a big smile on my face.

"I know everyone expects Raven to be wrestling tonight but I have enlisted the help of someone. First his name is Alex Shelley. Now I know you guys hate him but he came in handy for two reasons."

The clip of Raven and I handfasting two weeks ago showed up on the big screens for everyone to see. I was dressed up in a Celtic white gown, and Raven was dressed in his old Irish garb. We were facing each other and our hands were tied together and we were in a closed circle with my high priestess.

"This is called Hand Fasting, a traditional Wicca/Pagan marriage." I said when the video was cut. "Thanks Shelley, you're getting better with your camera. "Raven didn't want him to come but I got Shelley in anyways. Everyone this tape is going to reveal the gender of my baby. What you're about to see will shock you."

I was on a table and Raven sat behind my bed watching the ultra-sound technician looking at my stomach. The sound of a heartbeat could be heard, and I was smiling.

"Uh oh." She said looking at the screen. "That's not what I expected."

"What?" Us three chorused.

"Um, I need to go see if the doctor can look at this. Excuse me." The tech almost ran out of there and returned a minute later with the doctor. "I didn't want to jump to conclusions about this."

"What's wrong with my baby?" I asked as the tech went back to searching for the baby."

The doctor smiled. "Congratulations, Mrs. Raven, you are going to be the proud mother of not one, nor two, nor three babies. I'm counting four fetuses in here. I don't know how we could have missed this in the earlier scans but there are four babies inside of you."

That's when I heard a thud; looking up I saw that Shelley had fainted. "I thought you were going to do that Raven." I chuckled.

The footage ended. "What he didn't get there are two boys and two girls coming from me. We have decided to name them in the order that they come out. Scotlyn Rea, Danu LeFay, Herne Adam and Thoth Zaphyr will be their names and I hope you all will support us with this. Now as I leave Raven's going to stay to compete in his match. Knock 'em dead, sweetie."

Raven helped me out of the ring and I headed back to our dressing room.


	9. Epilogue

**This is the end of this story. Some chapters are good and some are bad, like the last one. This is the end of the Moon Child stories. I hope you like them. If there are other stories that you want me to write please tell me.**

* * *

The High Priestess Cougra of the Coven of Bright Star had Cora, Matt, Scott and I in a circle surrounded by the rest of the coven and our friends. Alex Shelley had a video camera to tape the event for us and I had no doubt that Scott's job would want to make something out of it, maybe even the WWE if Vince had something to do with it.

Cougra said, "Will the Mother, Father and godparents of the infants please bring the children forward?"

I walked up to the High Priestess with Scott, Cora and Matt and then turned to face the guests.

Cougra stood behind me, "Family, friends and all the positive powers of the universe, The Morrigans, Kuan Yin and Dambala, I ask you to look upon these infant children and welcome them with your love and peace."

At this point if the children were held up towards the heavens, it even helps the other onlookers in the back to see.

"They are the newest members of our family. They will grow strong and healthy surrounded by our love and nurturing." The high priestess said. "For them to be a part of our lives we must have names by which to call him and them."

I turned to Cougra with a smile on my face.

Cougra smiled back "What are the children to be named?"

Scott held up his daughter "This child is to be named Scotlyn Rea Levy."

Cougra said the child's name loud enough for all to hear. Then says "Greetings, Scotlyn Rea Levy, and welcome to our hearts and homes."I bring you 'Peace' and hope you will find it in your life," She placed a gift in the box in front of the circle.

I turned back around to face the group. Then Cougra addressed the audience, "Does anyone have a gift to bless Scotlyn Rea Levy with?"

Ma came forward and held up a small pink blanket with the Star of David on it. "I bring you peace and love and I hope you will find it in your parents and from everyone here."

Then other people came up to give Scotlyn their gifts. This process went on for Danu, Herne and Thoth with the naming and the gift giving when the end came.

When everyone has given their gifts Cougra called forward the godparents, "Would Cora Wyrd and Matt Hardy please step forward?"

Once they were in the front facing Cougra, Scott, the newly named children and I the high priestess continued, "Raven and Moon Child love you dearly and value your morals and believe that you each have much you can teach these four. They would ask that you serve as the teachers and guardians of them in the event that they are no longer able to. Will you accept this responsibility and honor?"

They responded in unison, "We would be honored to." Then they got hugs from the Scott and I.

"Thank you all for coming here today and meeting the newest member of our family and community. Go well and Stay well."

That was the end of the ceremony after we had closed the circle. Now it was time to party. Baruch, our German Shepherd, was placed in the same room with our four children so that if they needed something he would come and get us. Scott and I sat on the back patio while all the other guests went about their conversations.

"To think, this is how far we've come after so many years of no contact." I smiled as Scott placed his hand in mine.

"I have waited a long time for this. I am glad that we were able to come back together and be one. I love you Mrs. Levy."

"I love you Mr. Levy. Do you know how sappy that sounds? No one would have thought that Raven would be the one to marry someone like me. I mean, I'm a witch, I have grown to love wrestling and I have different morals than you. I'm even surprised that your mother allowed this relationship."

"Mom has her Jewish faith and as you can tell I am sort of an in between these things."

Cora walked up with her boyfriend Matt and sat with us. "We're very happy for you guys."

"Yeah, we are too."

"I can't believe you got Scott to stop drinking." Matt smiled.

"Man, I had to change for Moon Child and the kids. They don't need an alcoholic and prescription abuser in the house." Scott said. "I want to be there for them on their high school graduation day. Even hand the girls off at their weddings. I've been thinking about retiring from wrestling."

Jeff walked up with Beth. "What did you just say?" Asked Beth as she took a seat next to Cora. "I thought this was your life."

"I've actually got a side job with her comic book, and I've started a hardcore school her in New Jersey."

"I've started a study group at the store that I started and I am teaching kids about a need to look at all kinds of religions instead of the ones that they were grown up in just in case there is something out there that they totally believe in. Of course I've come in contact with more haters that want to do me harm."

Scott looked at me. "You still have those hate mail boxes?"

"I do. But I know that if anything happens to me that there will be loving people to look out for my children. Come on, let's not think like that, I want to celebrate today." I stood up and walked down towards the party.

I couldn't believe that it had been almost eight years and now I have the life that I had wanted. I had my husband, I had four babies to love, I had a life that I loved just as much as everything else. I had new friends, I had gained a sister in Cora and a future brother in law with Matt, hopefully. Jeff was the uncle that the kids would need and extra people that served as family. I got a new mother and father and I couldn't think of a better life to give my children.


End file.
